1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer equipment, and more particularly is a docking station that allows a user to integrate a laptop computer into a desktop computer system with minimal installation effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical personal computer system is illustrated in FIG. 1. Fairly standard current art equipment includes a desktop computer 1 and a portable computer 2. Portable computers include those devices known as laptop computers and notebook computers, as well as various other devices. Portable computers are designed to give their users computing capability even when the user is away from his office. These computers are small enough to be easily carried, and have independent power supplies (batteries) so that the user can use them wherever he may be.
The desktop computer 1 is equipped with a large, easy to use keyboard 3 and usually a mouse 4. The portable computer 2 is typically equipped with a much smaller keyboard 5 which can be awkward to use. If a mouse is provided for the laptop, it is typically far less efficient than the desktop mouse 4. Beyond these physical limitations, the biggest problem in a personal computer system including both a desktop computer and a portable computer is transferring work done on the portable computer to the desktop computer for storage or further use.
Early versions of portable computers communicated with the user""s main data base by the user simply copying files onto a disk, and transferring the files to the main data base in a two step process. The work done away from the office on the portable computer could then be used in the desktop system. For small amounts of data, this method was satisfactory. However, as personal computers"" capabilities expanded, the amount of data generated by portable computers also expanded. To keep pace with the expanded amount of data that needed to be transferred, software packages that allowed direct cable connections for downloading from the portable to the desktop were developed, e.g. LapLink(trademark) and the like.
With the current capabilities of processors, portable computers have the capability to run almost any software package that can be run on a desktop. Accordingly, large data bases, such as spread sheets and graphics, can be generated on portable computers. Processing these files between the portable and the desktop by conventional means can be time consuming and inconvenient. Moreover, because the portable""s capabilities are equal, or very nearly so, to the desktop computer, it is essentially redundant to have, in addition to the portable computer, a desktop computer with independent memory, processors, and software.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means to directly install a portable computer into a desktop system, thereby enabling the user to take advantage of the generally easier to use desktop accessories (mouse, keyboard, internet and telephone connections, etc., and particularly a desktop monitor) while using only the portable computer.
It is a further object of the present invention to avoid redundancies in hardware and software, the docking station of the present invention enabling the user to use the memory and software of the portable computer in the desktop environment.
The present invention is an in-monitor docking station that enables a portable computer to be quickly and easily installed in a desktop environment. The docking station comprises a desktop monitor, and receives the portable computer through a door in the top of the monitor unit. The docking station is constructed with at least one electrical connector mate that receives the connector(s) of the laptop unit. An ejection means, typically one or more springs, partially ejects the portable computer from the monitor unit when the latching unit actuator button is depressed. The only modification required for any portable computer to be compatible with the in-monitor docking station of the present invention is a small recess in a bottom surface to receive the latch hook of the latching arm. Any additional components of a desktop system that are desired by the user can of course be added to the in-monitor docking station of the present invention, either in the unit itself, or as a peripheral device.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a desktop system with a portable computer integral to the system. The portable computer is quickly and easily installed in a monitor unit of the desktop system.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows the user to use the desktop peripheral equipment with the portable computer.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it allows the user to install only one set of software in the system.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it allows the user to eliminate hardware duplication between his portable computer and his desktop computer.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.